


white beginnings

by wayvbabey



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27915898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayvbabey/pseuds/wayvbabey
Summary: You’re excited to see your sister at Christmas. It’s been a while since she’s been able to come home, given she’s halfway across the country at college. This year will be special, not just because you get to see her again, but because she’s bringing someone else: her boyfriend and childhood friend, Lee Dongyhuck.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	white beginnings

-

The inside of your family home is bathed in soft warm light. Your mother has never been one to play around at Christmas time, but on this occasion it is only you who has been dragged into helping her decorate. Six laborious hours later, after bringing out all the boxes and dragging the tree in from the garage, you are content to flop on the couch and stare out of the front window and at the horizon. There's nothing else to do but wait.

Your mother flaps around as she usually does when company is expected, even going as far to bring out the mop and start scrubbing the floors. Your father is still at work which means the only voice of reason in the house is not here. You are the baby of the family, meaning she won't listen to you.

"Mom, I don't think Suhyun is going to mind a little bit of mess." You try anyway. "She'll be happy to see you, not her reflection in the floor."

"She hasn't been home in _months_ , Y/N." Your mother chides, undeterred. "Shouldn't you be more excited to see your sister? And she's bringing a guest, so you better make sure your room is tidy."

"Do I have to?" You bite your lip and turn to face her because even though you're eighteen now you are not quite free to fly the nest, and the last thing you want to do is annoy your mom before your sister arrives.

"Yes, Y/N. Just give it a quick clean up. By the time you've finished they'll be here."

You rise to your feet and head upstairs with no more resistance. She's right after all and cleaning will help the simmering anxiety in your stomach. Suhyun hasn't been home in months, so will she have changed at all. 

Not only that, but she is bringing company. Lee Donghyuck has been in your life since before you could walk but, after all the years, you don't think the two of you have spoken for more than one short conversation.

Lee Donghyuck is your sister's friend, plain and simple. Except now he's dating her.

There are a few stray clothes splayed on your floor and they are targeted first, swooped up and folded just like you've been taught. Next is making your bed but once that is over you find that there's nothing much else to do. Unlike your sister, you keep your room relatively clean.

Casting one last glance around, movement from outside your window catches your eye. There's a car, slowly trundling up the road to not slip on the ice. Upon closer inspection, it's Suhyun's the little blue two-seater stopping outside your house and reversing onto the drive-in one fluid motion.

"Y/N!" Your mother calls from downstairs, as if on cue, "can you get the door?"

"Why can't you?" The lights on the car turn off and you wipe your palms on your jeans. You don't want to be the first thing Suhyun sees. Not when you have hardly had any time to prepare.

"Oh _please_ , Y/N? I need to get rid of this bucket."

"Fine!" You bite your lip, hesitating for a moment and then padding down the stairs as quickly as possible. If you can get to the door before they knock, then it doesn't look like you've hovering around and waiting for them.

Suhyun is the first thing you spot once opening the door. She's bundled up in warm clothes despite just emerging from her car and you are smushed into her scarf as she squeals your name and pulls you close.

"I missed you so much!" She holds you at arm's length and looks you up at down, eyes sparkling. "How have you been? How's life here without me?"

"Same as always," you give a grin and a half-shrug before pulling away and looking over her shoulder. "Do you want me to get the bags? Mom's doing something so you can go surprise her, if you want."

Her face lights up. "You're a genius!"

She gives you one last quick hug and then darts inside, leaving you out in the cold with a guy you hardly know and a car to unpack. You haven't even had time to change out of your slippers.

Nevertheless, you tread carefully and get closer to the car, hoping to spot Donghyuck before he spots you. From what you know of him, other than exchanging pleasantries, he's loud and confident, just like Suhyun. Your memory is foggy but his face is stored somewhere in your memories, mischievous brown eyes and an expressive face that always schooled itself into a mask of politeness whenever he was around you.

You find him unloading the back of the car. Without thinking, you step forward and say "Hi."

He makes a quiet noise of surprise and jumps, almost losing his footing on the thin ice before whipping his head around to see who it is. His eyes find yours and they're blank for a moment, leading you to wonder if he's forgotten who you are, if he thinks maybe you're just the neighbour.

But then his face relaxes into a smile, one you're not familiar with.

"Y/N! Long time no see!"

"Yeah," you duck your head, unused to the attention. "I've come to give you a hand."

"Thanks. There's not much, we packed light." For some reason he throws you a wink, catching you off-guard.

"Well," you try to wrack your brain, asking yourself if there's anything you can say to relate yourself to this college student. "Did you at least bring your washing?"

He laughs. "And do that to your mom? Nah, but Suhyun did. That pink washbag is all her stuff, so you can take that if you're free."

"Of course," you follow his instruction, lifting it up and leading the way into the house.

"Put them upstairs, Y/N, in the hallway." Your mother comes bustling out of the kitchen with Suhyun tow, smiling widely when she sees Donghyuck. "And there you are! I was beginning to wonder if Suhyun had left you back at college."

"Never, Mrs L/N," he accepts her hug with a laugh, bending down and wrapping his arms around her. You suddenly feel very alienated, unused to seeing such an interaction between someone you know so well and someone you don't, so you slip back outside and gather the remaining bags.

"Y/N!" When you turn around it's Suhyun who's followed you out, nibbling on her lower lip. "Hey- can I talk to you for a second?"

You straighten up, brow furrowing at her tone of voice. "Of course, is everything alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, of course! It's just-" she glances back at the door, "- about me and Donghyuck."

You nod.

"Well, we've kind of-" she sighs. "We've told mom and dad we're dating."

You blink. "What do you mean, 'told'?"

"They think we're an item."

"But you're not?"

"No!" She wrinkles her face up. "God, no. Donghyuck? The kid that used to wipe his snot on me because he thought it was funny? No thanks."

You take a breath in as you try to understand what's going on. "So... why? Like, has mom been pressuring you?"

"No. Well, yes. Sort of!" She explains hastily. "You know when her and dad came down to visit a couple weeks back?"

"Uhuh." You remember. You'd had the house to yourself for a week. It had been _awesome_.

"Well mom was pestering me about getting a boyfriend and, I don't know if you know this, but Donghyuck's parents aren't here for this Christmas. I thought I'd kill two birds with one stone. Get mom off my back and let Donghyuck spend Christmas here. Mom wouldn't let a friend have Christmas with us, no matter how close they are, you know that."

"I don't know," you tuck your hair behind your ear. "I mean, aren't you kind of deceiving her and dad? And are you gonna break up?"

"We will eventually, of course." She nods her head reassuringly. "But listen, can you help us out? You know how nosy mom gets."

Suhyun's eyes are pleading. She's never been a good liar so you find yourself nodding before you even realise.

"As long as I don't have to do too much." You shrug. "And if mom ever finds out, I had nothing to do with it. Got it?"

"Of course!" Suhyun attacks you with yet another hug. "You're the best, Y/N!"

-

The remained of the evening seems to be awkward only for you. Donghyuck fits in like mistletoe on the mantle, so snug and tight you finally understand all those wild stories Suhyun used to tell you about her high school parties. He really is the life of the party.

It's clear they have your mom wrapped around their finger. Upon watching over the course of the night, Suhyun is tense, even more so when your dad arrives, but Donghyuck never falters, telling the lies as if it's as easy as breathing. He's good with words, something you've never experienced beyond a 'hello' or 'thank you', crafting his own, believable world and transporting you all there over dinner.

"And so I just knew," he looks at Suhyun with some soppy grin which causes you to stab at your vegetables. Romance has never been your strong suit, to experience nor to watch. "I knew I had to ask her out."

"I just can't believe it," your mom repeats for about the fifth time this hour. "You've known each other forever! How did you go from friends to... to this?"

"Suhyun's been texting me about him for ages, mom." You chime in, taking a bite and chewing innocently as everyone rounds on you. Suhyun is smiling but there's panic behind her eyes, conveying ‘ _do not screw this up!!!’._ Meanwhile Donghyuck just watches, curiosity evident in the shape of his brow and cock of his head.

It occurs to you, right in the middle of going to grab your water, that this is the longest the two of you have ever been around each other.

"She's been texting me about him ever since she left to go." You shrug. "I thought I'd keep it quiet because it's personal, but, well, it's not really a surprise." You glance at your parents. "Anyone could've guessed."

"And you're only telling us now?!" Your mother bursts out incredulously. "I thought I raised you better."

"I'm not gonna snitch on my sister, mom." You snigger into your hand.

"Well, since you've got so much to share tonight, Y/N, perhaps you can share the chore of doing the dishes tonight." Your dad smiles to himself, even more so when you protest.

"Oh come _on_! I did them like ten times last week. Suhyun should do them since she's back."

"Suhyun needs to unpack sweetheart," your mother replies, beginning to clear the plates. "I'll help you bring them through."

"Did the two of you want to share a room?" Your mother asks, nosey as always. "You can if you want to but Y/N's room has a mattress underneath if you'd prefer not to. We thought it'd be best to let you decide."

"Uh," the two of them share a look and you watch with interest as the tips of Donghyuck's ears burn red. "We're okay!" Suhyun takes over quickly. "I'd love to spend some time with Y/N like we did before. Plus, Donghyuck snores."

"I do not!" He protests. Out of the many things you don't know about Donghyuck, you do know that he does, in fact, snore, thanks to him crashing on your sofa one night after your sister brought him back, drunk, from a party. The noise had been enough to force you to get out the earphones.

"Well, I'll help with the mattress so you two can unpack quicker." You dad makes up his mind, almost dissolving dinner as everyone begins to get up. Your mother, true to her word, collects the dishes and piles them up on the counter for you, before pouncing on Donghyuck and _insisting_ he just relax and watch television since he's a guest.

The dishwasher is full which means you have to spend extra time unloading it, grumbling to yourself all the while. Your face is pulled into a sour expression and when you turn around to finally start with the dishes you find Donghyuck by the doorway, shifting from toe to toe as he watches you. A small grin flickers onto his face while surprise leaps onto yours as you try to school your expression.

"Uh, hi." You start, before turning back to the dishes. "Did you want another drink?"

"I was actually wondering if you needed any help?"

Did he not think you were capable of doing the dishes by yourself?

"I'm okay, thanks. Besides, my mom would kill me for letting you raise a finger." You try to make a joke out of it, pleased when Donghyuck chuckles.

"I really don't mind. You wash and I'll stack them?"

You don't have time to disagree, since he's already by your side, ready to help. Your cheeks burn so you duck your head, mumbling an okay and turning on the taps, accidentally splattering water everywhere.

"Sorry!"

He laughs again, a sweet, light sound. "It's fine."

Nothing about this situation _seems_ fine. You're undecided as to where the two of you lie. Does he know you know about the fake dating? Does he still see you as his best friend's sister he's obligated to help out?

The latter brings you back to a memory from your early days in high school. You were struggling with your books, too many to cram into your backpack which meant you were carrying some in your arms, like a loser. When one had slipped out it had forced you to your knees to pick it up, tears ready to spill over as you cursed your stupid calculus teacher for handing them out and cursing yourself for being so clumsy.

That was when Donghyuck had called your name, firstly unsure, then with concern. He had crouched down, carefully picked them up and rifled through the contents before moaning about what a drag that lesson was. Then he'd handed them back to you, told you to buy a bigger bag, and asked if you'd wanted a lift from school later that day because he was taking Suhyun home.

There he was, a gorgeous teenage boy two years older than you, only giving you the time of day because you were his best friend's little sister. At first, you had resented the incident but as time went on you had grown apathetic. Donghyuck was Donghyuck and you were you. Your worlds only collided when Suhyun said so.

But now Donghyuck is free in your home. Free to strike up a conversation, free to help you, free to live as you live. It's like navigating a stranger. He's been in your life all this time yet you're not sure you even know his favourite song, or favourite colour.

His presence is so big next to you that you are forced to, for the first time, take him in. Every pass of a plate is an invitation to study his hands. The small talk where he asks you how high school is going allows you to finally see the true colours in his eyes, and the way his hair falls in front of them every so often. The closeness lets you study his height, his cologne, to fully map out the sort of person he is. For you, there had never been a choice whether Lee Donghyuck would be someone you let into your life. Like your sister, he was just always present.

So now is the time to figure him out.

"Suhyun mentioned to me about what's going on with you two," you take the lat plate from him. "About your dating thing."

"Oh, she did?"

"Yeah. That's why I said that at dinner."

"Well, thanks." He grins at you, eyes crinkling. It makes you want to avert your gaze. "You're a sweet kid."

For some reason, that strikes a chord in you. "I'm not a kid anymore."

"Oh, I didn't mean it like that." He hastily backtracks, eyes widening. "It's just, we never got to talk much, y'know? I was always kind of afraid you saw me as only Suhyun's friend when you were a kid, and then when I was a teenager, just some guy getting drunk and stealing away your sister all the time. I never got to know you, though I probably should have."

"I mean," you crack a grin. "If you're going to fake-date my sister, getting to know me might have been a good place to start."

-

The next day, your mother has you all up bright and early. Suhyun looks about ready to murder her (your mattress isn't of brilliant quality) and Donghyuck, although looking eager, struggles to stifle his yawns. His hair is all fluffed up from sleeping, like a baby chicken, and as you watch him from the kitchen you wonder how long it'll take for him to realise.

"So today," she claps her hands. "I hope you all don't mind, but I thought we could go to the mall? I have a few presents I still need to get and since the two of you haven't been back home in a while, you can go explore."

"I love that idea, mom," Suhyun begins, "but why did you have to wake us up at nine?"

"Because _someone_ takes ages to shop, if I remember correctly."

"Dad," Suhyun throws him a disappointed look. "You're supposed to be on my side. Does that mean you're coming too?"

"Shopping?" He snorts. "Absolutely. Your mother is like a bull with a red flag when she has a list ready, and someone has to pay the bills."

"You say that like you don't make a beeline for the bookstores," you mumble into the coffee. Donghyuck grins at you.

Thanks to your mother's annoyingly hurried pace, you barely have time to finish your drink before you are all bundled into the car. Like you did as children, you and Suhyun fight to not have to sit in the middle, although you do it more so you don't have to sit too close to Donghyuck. That plan, however, is foiled when Donghyuck takes one for the team and decides to play peacemaker.

"So," he asks aloud as the five of you set off. "Has anything changed since we've been gone?"

For some reason you feel like he's talking to you, so you answer.

"They got rid of Sally's and put a MacDonalds in her place. Everyone complained but they did nothing about it except some stupid promotional offer for a free drink. Oh, and we've got about ten new hair salons."

"Typical." Suhyun sighs just as Donghyuck groans about the loss of the much-beloved diner.

Luckily the mall isn't too far away and even then the journey is taken up by your mom asking more questions about their college lives. From this, you learn Donghyuck is majoring in business but also takes dance, which surprises you. If he hadn't have said then you would have never guessed.

As per your expectations, your parents pair up and leave the rest of you to your own devices. The temptation to slip into the crowd and disappear is appealing, so much so that you give in to the idea. After all, in the past, you had never hung out with Donghuck and Suhyun.

"I think I'm going to go see if I can get some presents," you call out to them. "I'll see you later?"

"Huh?" Suhyun turns to look at you from where she's been immersed on her phone. "Oh yeah, sure, see you later?"

Donghyuck stands by her side waiting for her to finish up and you meet his eyes before you turn away and head off. Surely the two of them would be fine together and your mom would be pleased to see them having some 'quality time'.

The first place you decide to go to is the clothes shops, more for yourself than anyone else. Although, as you browse all the racks, a few items get put away for your sister or dad, things you know they'll appreciate as little stocking fillers. You've already purchased most of your gifts but there are some things you can't resist buying, already imagining the smiles on their faces.

There's nowhere else you really want to go so you head on over to your favourite shop for a browse. It's an old-fashioned crafts store, selling anything from vintage jewellery to old music records.

As you wander around, checking the stock, a small keychain catches your eye. It's one of many, hanging down and displaying a little circle with the name of your hometown in the middle.

Donghyuck flashes to mind. Would he like this? Would he be expecting a present? Would it be awkward if you got him one but he didn't get one for you?

It's probably a good idea to leave it, you know this, but you can't help picking it up and taking it to the counter. If you end up chickening out you can always give it to your sister, but you pocket the little gift wrapped in brown paper and push it to the bottom of your clothes' bag. Would Donghyuck like it?

Another place that catches your eye is the music store opposite. You're not one to collect physical albums but you know a few friends from school who do, and it's always nice to see them in real life too.

"Hey."

Someone comes up to you as you begin browsing, catching you off guard momentarily. Upon closer inspection, it's Donghyuck, alone, and your fingers clench around your bag as you scan the store for your sister.

"Hi," you smile politely. "Where's Suhyun?"

"Left her at the thrift shop," he shrugs, smile widening at the knot between your eyebrows. "What? Are we not allowed to separate for a bit?"

"It's not that," you assure him quickly. "I just, I thought the two of you would enjoy the chance to catch up at home together."

Donghyuck thinks for a moment, lips twisting as he does so and he begins to move around the shop, you gravitating towards him as he goes.

"Spending all day every day with Suhyun will eventually drive me insane, I guess." He grins. "No offence, but when your sister has her sights on something she doesn't let anyone tell her otherwise."

You find yourself laughing. "That's true, she's a sucker for cheap bargains."

"She is," he begins to browse through the vinyl records and you're more than happy to just watch him, watch the different expressions that roam across his face whenever he sees something he likes or dislikes and watch him take in a breath before he speaks.

Watching Donghuck is dangerous, you decide, because the more you gaze at him the less you want to look away. 

"But I can hang out with you for a bit, right? I mean, you're here too, and... we're friends, right?"

The word 'friends' goes right over your head because you're stuck, lips parted as you watch him stop, glance at you to see if you'll respond and then turn his head, records forgotten as he tried to figure out what he's said.

_You're here too._

"Yeah, we are," you respond after a moment, letting a true smile grace your lips. Donghyuck blinks as if seeing it for the first time. He probably is.

Both of you are seeing each other for the first time. Friend and friend, girl and boy. No barriers, no unspoken code, just the two of you acknowledging each other for the first time, something that should've happened years ago but never did.

-

Leading up to Christmas your mom always makes time to visit family. When you were younger, she would drag the two of you along and you would run around screaming with your cousins while Suhyun was left to babysit. Nowadays you are all either adults or off at college, which means she goes alone to drop off presents and see her brother.

Your dad goes too and since you're the first one up after they leave, you head to the kitchen and crank up the radio as loud as it'll go. The Christmas tunes blare out and you sing along quietly to Mariah Carey.

Before leaving your parents had entrusted you with one simple task: bake cookies for the neighbourhood. They did it every year, sending you and Suhyun over with cards, well-wishes and silly Christmas jumpers. 

By now you've grown so good that you know the memory off by heart, gathering all the ingredients with a spring in your step. As the high note nears, you twirl around, and then almost drop the butter in surprise when Donghyuck walks in, face splitting into a wide grin.

"I didn't know you were secretly related to Mariah Carey."

"Shut up," you whine, but a smile slips onto your face. "You heard nothing, okay?"

"Sure." He shrugs, coming in further. "What are you making?"

"Cookies. We hand them out to the neighbours each year."

"That's so nice." He marvels. "Hey, if I help out can I eat some?"

You bite your lip, contemplating the decision. Suhyun is still upstairs, but aren't you and Donghyuck friends now?

"Sure."

"Great." He grins, rolling up his sleeves. "Just so you know, I have never cooked in my life."

"What to you do at college?" You laugh, grabbing the scales.

"Takeout." He smiles back.

Five minutes into cooking with Donghyuck, you officially want to revoke your friendship card with him.

"We don't need to _measure_ , Y/N!" He insists, raising the scales above his head. "Just go with the flow!"

"Donghyuck!" You try to stretch up and grab it. "There's flour in that."

"Is there?" His eyes shine and he pretends to tip it. You dart back with a gasp before throwing him a dark look. 

"I'll egg you in a minute, don't underestimate me."

"No you won't." He sniggers but places it down nonetheless.

"Hey," Suhyun pops her head around the door. "Donghyuck, you ready to go?"

For some reason, there's an odd sinking feeling in your chest as you look from your sister to Donhyuck.

"You're not helping out with cooking?" He asks her.

"I told you I was gonna go visit the girls last night. Do you wanna come with? Mark'll be there?"

You turn back to the mixing bowl, resigning yourself to making them on your own, with no-one else but Mariah Carey's cheery tunes.

"I'm good, thanks." Donghyuck replies after a minute. "I'll stay here."

You look at him, unable to keep the surprise off your face. Suhyun doesn't seem bothered, only shrugging before disappearing, and a minute later you hear the door shut.

"Why aren't you going?" You ask immediately. "Don't you want to see your friends?"

He shrugs, turning back to the flour and concentrating on pouring the rest out onto the scales. "I can go another time. Cookies are more important, anyways."

"I guess you are," you hum, although you're not quite sure what he means. "Hey, all we need to do now is add the flour, so if you could-"

You're cut off with a sharp gasp- your own -as Donhyuck suddenly leans over and smears something across your cheek. It doesn't take a genius to figure out it's flour.

"What the hell?" You glare at him, though you're unable to be mad after seeing the enormous smile on his face. He throws back his head and laughs.

"You look like an idiot?"

"An idiot?" You parrot, catching a glimpse of the flour bag on the side. "Well the, take- _this_!"

You stuff your hand inside and launch the content at him, sending a white cloud into the air. Donghyuck coughs, waving his hands about and for a moment you're worried he can't breathe, but then it all settles and you see his face, white as a sheet. It's even in his hair and on his clothes.

You burst out laughing.

"How dare you!" He shrieks, but there's a smile on his face. "Hey, that's not fair! I only did a little bit to you."

He grabs the rest of the container and you duck under his arms, running out the kitchen and leaping onto the couch.

"You can't throw it in here!" You taunt. "My mom will kill you!"

"Then shall I ruin your cookies?" He cocks his hair, a dark look in his eyes that goes well with his evil smile. It's the first time you've ever seen him so playful. "Shall I pour it on your bed?"

"My mom'll kill you." You caution him.

"Nah," he shakes his head, "she loves me. Get down here-" he shakes the flour bag, "- or your bedroom will follow the cookies to their demise."

"Donghyuck," you cautiously step down. "We're friends. I'm your best friend's very precious little sister."

He says nothing, gesturing to the kitchen and keeping his eyes on you.

Obediently, you step in. "I just think, as part of our newfound friendship, we should-"

You are engulfed in flour.

-

"Well," Donghyuck bites into one of the cookies. "I think these turned out great. If I pay you then will you come cook for me at college?"

You turn to him, careful to balance your hair turban, and send him an unimpressed look.

"I'll take that as a no." He shrugs.

-

Your hair only just dries in time to start handing out the cookies. Nor you sister neither your parents are home and Donhyuck insists on coming with you, looking absolutely adorable in his hat, scarf and puffy coat.

You frown to yourself. Donghyuck is two years older than you, and definitely not adorable.

"You're not still thinking of ways to get me back, are you?" His question snaps you out of your thoughts. He's lacing up his boots, grinning at you.

"You'll never know." You zip up your own coat and grab the box of cookies, envelopes stacked on top.

"Hey," Donghyuck catches you just before you can open the door. "Where are your gloves?"

"They don't work well with opening the cookie lip and handing out the envelopes." You explain, watching his mouth turn downwards at the ends. "We'll only be out for a little while so I'll be fine."

"Let me carry them," he insists but you move out of his reach and out of the door with a knowing grin. He just rolls his eyes and follows you out.

"Where do we go first?"

"First is Mrs and Mr Nam next door. Then we just to round and down."

Thankfully, Donghyuck is on his best behaviour throughout the little trip. While you politely explain where your sister is he introduces himself as your friend, and every time he does something warm grows inside your chest.

When the two of you walk back there is nothing but silence between the two of you. With snow crunching underneath your feet, you tuck your now empty box under your arm and try to worm your hands into your pockets.

"I told you to bring gloves." Donghyuck notices.

"I'm fine. We're ten minutes away from home."

"Just take mine." You watch in horror as he starts to take his off.

"No- they're yours!"

"Then shall we share?" He raises an eyebrow and you almost stop walking in surprise. Not only because of the suggestion but because Donghyuck is _serious_. His voice is lighthearted, teasing, but there's a glint in his eye and he pauses as he waits for your response. He's unable to look at you for more than a second, glancing away in a way that suggests he's shy.

"I'm okay, thanks." You mumble quietly, too afraid to let him that close but desperate to show him that you appreciate it, that you _would_ , if you could.

"Of course." He replies, more to himself than you, and his voice has lost some volume. You hesitate, then take a step, then another until you are walking side by side, shoulders brushing his as you walk, face burning as you look at the snow.

Again, there is nothing but silence, but Donghyuck matches his steps with yours, shoulders knocking against each other and, when you dare to glance up, his cheeks are red and there's a smile on his lips.

-

That night, Donghyuck is on your mind. He invades your thoughts so much so that the idea of being in bed, clad in your pyjamas, with him only a few rooms down, sends your heart into overtime and has a smile on your face so wide that it threatens to split you in two.

Suhyun, who pads into the room with a towel on her hair, frowns.

"What's got you so happy?"

"Nothing!" You drop it immediately. "The cookies were really nice."

"Yeah, tell me about it." She snorts. "Donghyuck ate like ten. Mom didn't even tell him off."

Just the mere mention of his name has you fighting a smile. Suhyun notices.

"So..." She begins casually, sitting at your desk and drying her hair in the mirror with the towel. "Did you have fun today?"

"Yeah," you nod. "It was good."

She raises an eyebrow. " _Just_ good?"

"What are you trying to say, Suhyun?" You stare at her, unimpressed.

"Nothing!" She quickly defends. "I just want to know if you and Donghyuck are getting on. I didn't think you liked him that much, honestly."

Her reply is met with a snort. "That's probably because you never let us talk for more than ten seconds when I was a kid."

"I'm sorry." She drags the apology out, batting her eyelashes at you before coming to sit on your bed. "You know I don't care if you two become friend, right? When we were younger... If I ever acted like some stupid elder sister who didn't want you hanging around her friends, I'm sorry."

"You didn't, don't worry." You assure her, a little confused by her change of direction.

"I feel like I did though." She sighs. "Seeing you two today... You could have been like that years ago, if I hadn't been so determined to keep my friends and family separate. You two look really good together."

"What do you mean?" You blink.

"What do you think I mean?" She stands up. "Donghyuck's a good guy, and a good friend. If you saw him at college you would think he's the most annoying guy on the planet." A smile takes over her face. "But when he looked at you today, it kinda reminded me of him when he was younger, less cocky and more carefree."

"So you're saying he thinks of me as a kid still?" You snort.

She rolls her eyes. "Keep telling yourself that, Y/N." She replies. "But I don't think Donghyuck's seen you as a child ever since he left two years ago."

-

Christmas morning comes around far too fast for your liking. Funnily enough, Suhyun is the one to wake you up, shaking you until you flail around to try and shake her off. After that the two of you go on a mission to wake up the rest of the house, with you unable to contain your laughter as Suhyun bangs on Donghyuck's door while he frantically yells at her not to come in.

You bump into him on the stairs after you back to change. Your family has a tradition that only Chrismas sweatshirts are allowed to be worn on Chrismas evening and you feel strangely embarrassed as Donghyuck looks you up and down.

"Nice," he nods appreciatively. "Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer. Suits you."

"Shut it, Christmas tree." You nod to his own and then flounce off down the stairs to the sound of his laughter from behind you.

Excitement rises in your stomach when you see the presents under the tree. Suhyun and your dad are busy organising them all into piles and you realise that your family's shopping trip may have been needed after all, because Donghyuck's pile is quite a bit larger than the few presents he had brought with him from his parents. 

You can't see it but your own gift to him is in there somewhere as well, unlabelled but present nonetheless.

"Are we ready to start?"

Your mom has her pile next to her on the sofa, your father on the armchair. Suhyun sits by the door while you are nestled in next to the tree. Donghyuck is in between the two of you, back to the television where festive songs play out of it quietly, setting the mood nicely. And, of course, the curtains are open, revealing the world outside that is blanketed in white.

Your mother loves the photo frame you get her in addition to the photo of all four of you. It's the first framed one she has since Suhyun's been at college and you've become an adult so you should've expected the tears, but still, you can't help but panic as she chokes down a sob and squeezes you tight.

Suhyun and you decided to club together for your dad's gift, a two thousand-piece puzzle that he seems appreciative of, judging by the massive smile on his face. Suhyun gets more practical items, new clothes and little decorations for her college room and some jewellery.

You get clothes too, and a pair of sneakers you'd been dying for. Your dad gifts you some books he knows you've had your eyes on and your mother frames one of your favourite albums for you, a beautiful addition to your bare bedroom walls.

Suhyun presents you with a beautiful silver tennis bracelet that matches her own and gets Donghyuck yet another baseball cap, which he seems to love. He also receives some money from various family members in his cards, a few sweaters, a hoodie from your parents as well as some shoes (which seem to have been bought with yours, probably for the discount). 

Your present to him is saved till last.

"Did we wrap that?" Your mother frowns, looking at your dad.

"No," you pipe up, deciding it's better to own up than force them to find out who. "It's from me. Merry Christmas, Donghyuck."

His eyes shine. "Thanks, Y/N." He mirrors your smile, but it then falls. "I didn't get you anything, I'm so sorry."

"You didn't have to." You shrug. "Just open it."

He does and you sit there with your breath held. Donghyuck turns it over in his hands, once, then twice, before his fist closes around it and he looks over to you with a grin.

"I love it, thank you."

"It's fine." You duck your head, a smile covering up your burning cheeks.

The rest of the day passes on without a hitch. There's a family walk right after the present-opening, which turns into a violent snowball fight between you and your sister. At first, Donghyuck refuses to pick a side, but once you remind him of the present he sneaks up on Suhyun, before stuffing a handful of snow down her shirt and cackling as she screams and wriggles about.

Thankfully, you are not the only one who has to help with clearing up after Christmas dinner. Your parents are less strict, allowing all of you to sneak off after only clearing the plates so you can break out the old Wii console and challenge each other to a game of tennis.

To Donghyuck's dismay, you and your sister are a freak-duo when up against him. The only way for him to stop you is to hook his leg around yours and hip-check you, which results with you shrieking and bringing him down to the floor with you. In the end, he lies on top of you, giggling too much to move while you gasp for air and flap your hands at your sister to help you. She watches with joyful malice, happy to take revenge for earlier.

By the end of the evening, when you've eaten as much as you can and the heating making you drowsy, you decide this is possibly the best Christmas you've ever had. Suhyun is cuddled next to you in the armchair like she used to do when you were young, both of you too big to share it now, while Donhyuck has disappeared upstairs to get something. Your parents are nestled on the sofa, arms around each other while they bicker fondly on what to watch.

"Y/N," your father calls. "Can you go upstairs and check my room for any movies? See if we still have The Grinch."

You oblige, getting up with a groan and stumbling out to the stairs. It's cooler out there but even so, you still bump into Donghyuck on the top stair.

"Careful," he reaches out to grab you in case you fall backwards. "Have your parents been letting you drink?"

"As if," you snort. "Once the baby of the family, always the baby of the family."

"I can't really deny that when you're wearing that cute jumper." You can _hear_ the grin in his voice as he follows you into your parent's room. "Why are you in here?"

"I'm looking for a movie." You get down onto your knees and start browsing the cabinet.

"It better be something good."

"You like The Grinch?"

"I _knew_ you had good taste."

You laugh at that, letting a comfortable silence wash over you as you keep on searching. As you find it and get back up you see Donghyuck is still in the room, hands in his pockets.

"I just wanted to thank you, for my present."

"Don't worry about it," you smile. "I just saw it and thought of you."

"I love it, seriously. So," he takes in a small, almost unnoticeable breath. "I managed to get you something to."

"Really?" You cock your head. "I thought you said you didn't have anything planned. And how did you know what I like?"

"I sort of came up with it." He shrugs. "And, well, I think you'll like it. I checked with Suhyun as well and she said you would."

"Okay then," you nod. "Surprise me."

He grins. "Close your eyes."

"Oh _no_ ," you whine, but do as he says anyway. "I hate surprises, Donghyuck. Seriously."

"Don't worry." He's stepped closer, probably about to drop something into your hands. Or maybe he just didn't have time to wrap it. You can feel him right in front of you, probably so close that you could reach out and touch him.

"I swear, if you're going to prank me or bring out some sort of flour-"

You're interrupted by a warm pair of lips meeting yours, placing the gentlest of kisses there, just enough to have your eyes fluttering open in surprise and that warm feeling, so sharp and intense this time, flooding to the surface.

Donghyuck pulls back, a small smile on his face as he watches you with cautious and tender eyes.

"Merry Christmas, Y/N." He whispers.

A smile makes its way onto your face, regardless of the context of this situation, of the explaining you will have to do and the questions you want to ask.

"Merry Christmas, Donghyuck." You smile.

-


End file.
